Lucifer
Oh here we go. You know there are a lot of names Lucifer goes by, though he is most partial to Lightbringer and Morning Star, surprisingly enough. Naturally, he is also known as Satan, the Devil, and a plethora of other things with nasty connotations. His personal favorite though, is one he dubbed for himself. Sammy’s little helper. Personality Lucifer is at once impossibly old and incredibly childish, which makes for an exceptionally dangerous combination with the amount of power he comes by naturally. He has a prideful nature, a result of being favored highly at the start of his life, and he does not take well to being bested by that which he deems beneath himself. Lucifer truly believes that God created him to fall, that he was made to be cast into the role of the Devil, and for this he is both bitter and accepting of his role. However, that does not mean that he agrees with it. Lucifer genuinely loves his brothers and sisters and he mourns for the loss of their place in their Father’s heart. He feels that it was not just he, but all angels who were dislodged by God when humanity was created, and he seeks to cleanse the Earth of humans not only because he deems them flawed and petty, but because he wishes to restore the rightful place his brothers and sisters deserve to hold in God’s heart. The highest place. To do this, Lucifer knows that he must be more than just a soldier. He must be a general and a tyrant, he must be fierce and unforgiving. His intensely prideful nature permits him these capabilities, but it his childish nature that lends strength to his petulance and cruelty. Lucifer has a temper that is best left untouched, for once sparked he will stop at nothing until he feels the slight against himself has seen what he considers a proper justice. Lucifer will not hesitate to slaughter for his goals – death is a very small matter to him. It is the more inventive cruelties and the slower more attentive tortures that attest to his less than pleasant side. When angered he is ruthless, but when hurt or embittered he is cruel, callus, manipulative and insidious until he feels the suffering he has returned matches the suffering he felt to start with. These childish and petty aspects to Lucifer are not all there is too him, either. He does have a sense of humor and in truth he really does enjoy the company of others. He even admits it. He tends to get bored easily if left to his own devices without company for too long, and it tends to be at these times that he is at his most playful. Not everything he does is dark – though, sometimes a playful Lucifer can just be downright annoying. Or terrifying, depending on who you are and just how he’s playing with you. History Lucifer was the second born son of God, the younger brother of Michael and the elder brother of all the rest. He was born beautiful and bright, and he held nothing but a great and unconditional love for his younger siblings. He felt a need to guide and protect them, and when he was lost he turned to Michael or to God. In the beginning, Lucifer was surrounded by the love and favor of his Father and the adoration of his siblings. There was nothing he could have wanted for. Heaven was an endless, achingly ravishing Paradise in which everything felt right and there was no concept of wrong. Yet God was not content with what he had already built. The lovely Earth and the delicate Heaven above was somehow not enough to satisfy the Allfather. So in his image he created Humanity, and he loved them above all other things – including the angels that had come long before the hairless apes and their insidious Free Will. Lucifer did not know, at the time of its inception, the concept of what rolled through him as he watched his brothers and sisters be forsaken in favor of the flawed creatures below. He did not understand the darkness that settled in his heart as his siblings, one by one, followed their Father’s decree and admired humans over one another. It would take centuries for Lucifer to understand that in those moments, he had given birth to the seeds of jealousy and bitterness. He spoke out against God, not just for himself but for all of his siblings. It hurt to watch them debase themselves for these flawed creatures, and it angered him to not have the attention he was used to surrounding himself with. He was jealous, he was bitter, he was angry – and above all else, he was convinced that he was right. Lucifer refused to love Humanity more than God, and he refused to love them more than his siblings. They were murderous, treacherous, petty and small. They had no right being put above the angels; their place was beneath them, as the second born they ought to be the second loved. Perhaps it was this ideal that lead to Lucifer’s banishment. Perhaps it was his pride and anger, perhaps it was God’s idea of irony to show the second son what being the second loved truly meant. Regardless, after standing up against God for himself and his siblings, Lucifer was faced down by Michael and cast from Heaven under the order of God. It was then that Lucifer gave birth to hatred, but not for God or even Michael. His hatred was not toward God for being angry, but for casting him aside. His hatred was not toward Michael for obeying the word of their Father, but for not even bothering to question it for the sake of a brother who loved him. For not even thinking to ask why. Anger coursed through Lucifer and it was then that his temper came to the fore. He wanted God to see how much being torn from his home had hurt him – but above all else he wanted God to see precisely how flawed humans truly were. And from Hell he worked and weaved, twisting and warping a human soul with nothing more than whispered words and the idea of temptation. She became something else entirely, a creature no longer mortal, neither human nor angel, dark and completely impure in every way. Lilith, the first demon, was the first of Lucifer’s creations. He didn’t like her – was in fact rather bored by her – but there was something about what he had done – what he had made that intrigued him. Making things – even petty, cruel, dark things – was fun. He could see the allure. What he couldn’t understand was how you could like them simply because you made them. Of course, God wasn’t all too impressed with someone going around breaking his toys and taking all the pretty out of them (As Lucifer viewed it, anyway) which promptly resulted in the time-out room otherwise known as the Cage. Very. Very. Boring. Place. To say Lucifer hated the Cage most of all would be the understatement of the millennia. There was nothing to do but whisper, and despite the sheer amount of demons he weaved up while trapped there, he was painfully, brutally alone. That, really, was what made him a bit quirky – but we’ll get to that later. Eventually, the locks fell into place and Lucifer was let out of his cage thanks to two Winchesters and a dead firstborn. Really, not a bad price. He found a vessel in Nick, and with that part of the game set in motion, it was time to get down and dirty with the world cleansing. Like the other angels, Lucifer had felt God’s absence for a long time – at first, he had thought it was further punishment. It wasn’t until one of his whispering creations mentioned that God was gone that it occurred to him maybe something bigger was happening and so, he put out some feelers and began developing a plan. He knew what he was meant to do, according to all the scriptures, but Lucifer hated being predictable. That was – well – boring. So he figured if God was gone – why play by his rules? Letting the Horsemen out to play was fun, though Death – eh. Death was troublesome, but manageable. The really frustrating bit was the little Winchester brothers and their consistent naysaying. They were pesky little humans – but Lucifer would be lying if he said he didn’t like their spark. They were far from boring – they were fun – and Lucifer, after a millennia of being locked up with nothing but demons around, had a healthy appreciation for fun things. Things stopped being fun, however, a couple of times. First, when they convinced Gabriel to stand up to him. That had been disappointing, and it had caused Lucifer a deep pain to smite his little brother. Michael had always been his favorite, it was true, but then what little brother didn’t worship their older sibling? Of all the younger siblings he had, Gabriel had been among Lucifer’s most cherished. That was what earned him so quick and painless a death, rather than the usual torture that befell anyone who dared succeed in hurting Lucifer. In truth, Lucifer simply couldn’t bear to torment Gabriel in such a manner – it was easier to dispose of him quickly. And then there had been Castiel. Blessed little Castiel and all his misplaced loyalty, so naive and young. Lucifer liked Castiel – he was a good angel – but then his loyalty to the Winchesters went one step too far. Where Castiel found the courage to deck Michael with holy fire, Lucifer would never know, but his rage had been fast and immediate. He hadn’t even hesitated in destroying the baby brother that time, though a fleeting regret hit him at the mess. As fun as exploded vessels were, exploding Grace was a painful way to go. For that, Lucifer felt a bit bad, but he had other, peskier problems at that point in time: Namely, Dean Winchester. Lucifer honestly had no idea how Sam pulled it off, but somehow he actually pushed Lucifer back long enough to send him back into the Cage. Now admittedly, Lucifer would have been pissed beyond belief about this if it hadn’t been for three factors. One – he wasn’t alone, which meant he wouldn’t be bored. Two, Michael was with him, which meant maybe (just maybe) they could get some talking in between the beatings, and three, they had two vessels to play with in the meantime. Needless to say, time in the cage was right fun up until Castiel stole half of Sammy away. How Castiel had returned when Lucifer had exploded him vessel and grace combined left the Morningstar properly baffled and confused. Not to mention how he managed to steal Sam out of the Cage in the first place. Lucifer blamed negligence on his part, really, but hey – the Cage was still full of fun and Sammy’s soul, so he didn’t have too many complaints. Then, miracle of miracles. The Cage opened. Michael was gone and that was fine, because Nick had finally healed up from being his token vessel the last time, which meant once again, Lucifer was fun and fancy free up top. Category:Hell Category:Heaven Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Characters